Sinfully
by DefineOurSilverline
Summary: (My first fanfic!) Asuna Hibashi is sent to live with her cousin, Yui. She is to serve as a remaining sign of sanity in a chaotic household filled with whispers and secrets, but could the other residents of the house help her unravel and discover her own dark mysteries? (Rating will go up because of the supernatural)


**A/N: Hiya! This is my first fanfic that I'm going to be typing out and publishing, I wanna see how it goes! Feedback would be highly, highly appreciated to see where I can improve on or what plotpoints you'd like to see in this story. A huge thank you if you do end up spending a little while to critique my work so far! *tight hug* Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers series does NOT belong to me. I think I would know if I was fluent in the language of "Japanese otome games" (sadly no). -_-'**

* * *

Dark blue hair was pulled back harshly by the gusts of wind outside that day. Fateful or not is yet to be discussed.

Her music was almost drowned out by the wind, so her nimble fingers readjusted the buds in her ears and raised the volume on her music player. She'd been looking outside this window ever since the chauffeur had picked her up at her house, and all attempts at small talk whatsoever had been quickly cut off by the quiet driver. To say the least, it was an uneventful ride.

She sighed. If only her cousin wasn't in such a predicament... _N__o._ She quickly snapped at herself for thinking such a harsh thing. Her cousin only did what she was supposed to do in that situation, she couldn't be blamed for anything foolish. The girl shifted in her seat and shivered. It was getting way too cold for her liking.

As she reached over to close the window, a passing sight made her stop. She gawked. _T__hat's a really fancy house... and it's huge!_

She quickly reached into her pants pocket and felt for the piece of paper that strange man had given her days ago. An address was written on it near the bottom in stark, bold letters. She looked up again when the car made a turn. She sucked in a breath. _I guess I'm here..._

The car sped away along the dirt road and left her standing at the front of wrought iron gates with nothing but her single case of luggage and a music player. She gulped at the size of the house. _She said she would be home..._

Nervous hands gripped her bag and pushed the gates open with a squeal, then she slowly started walking towards the mansion's entrance. _Deep breaths_, she told herself.

She gazed amazed at all the beautiful roses planted around the house, yet there was a sort of somber atmosphere surrounding it at the same time. She shivered again and made a note to buy a jacket as soon as she could.

Up close, the doors were nothing short of elaborate. They were large and even the lion head knocker was past her height. She grabbed it firmly and knocked twice. She listened intently for any answer but when she received none, she made to grab it again when the door opened. She jumped slightly back, startled. Pulling her suitcase behind her, she gently stepped over the threshold and peered in. "Tadaima..?"

The room was as massive and as impressively furnished as she thought it would be. There were Victorian styled love-seats against the walls and marbled pillars separating the rooms. She whistled. "These guys must be loaded." She moved over to examine a vase when a high pitched squeal rang through the air.

"Eep! Cousin! You're here!"

Her eyes widened at the blonde at the top of the wide set starcase. "Yui! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Yui ran down the stairs, careful not to trip over her own feet. When she got to the bottom step, she launched herself at her cousin, all giggles and happy tears. They embraced tightly.

The girl was the first to break away. "Oh Yui. How've you been? Have they treated you well here? How's uncle?" The questions flew from her mouth before she even realized she was asking them, and her face blushed crimson before she slowed herself. "I mean... how're things? You've been eating regularly right?"

Yui laughed at her cousin's blazing face. "Yes, I've been eating daily. You shouldn't be the one asking though. Look at you! You haven't really changed much since we last met!" She did a once over of the girl's appearance: black combat boots, well-worn skinny jeans, metallic purple tank, an assortment of belts on her hips, wild hair.

The girl chuckled and picked at the blonde's outfit. "Thanks for the compliment but you should check a mirror sometime. What is this you're wearing, a frilly nightgown? This isn't some medieval timeline Yui. It's a _modern day_ one."

Said girl huffed. "I was supposed to sleep but I was too excited waiting for you. Oh, I have so much to tell you! The guys haven't even-"

"Who are you?"

Both the girls looked at the staircase again, where this time there was a finely dressed man with glasses stiffly waiting for an answer. He trained his eyes on the blunette and began descending the steps. "My name is Reiji Sakamaki. I am the head of this house. You should know that it is unacceptably rude to enter someone's home unannounced. It is only polite you introduce yourself or I will have to deal with you."

The girl gulped and released Yui to quickly bow in his direction. "I'm Asuna Hibashi. I was notified about living here with my cousin..?"

The man reached the end of the stairs and cracked a small, but highly smug, smirk. "Live with your cousin? This is news. Though, this is not the correct place to talk. Follow me to the parlor so we may discuss this. Our butler will take care of your bags."

"Butler?"

She turned and found an old man holding her luggage and dissipating into the shadows. She felt a chill run down her back.

Yui tugged at her wrist. "C'mon Asuna. Reiji-san said to follow him. You shouldn't ignore his orders."

Asuna made a whining sound and was about to jerk her hands away from Yui's frail grasp, but the look in her eyes was potent. She'd only seen this look from Yui a few times before, and they've all meant business. Sighing hesitantly, she felt her resolve fall. "Okay... let's go."


End file.
